Civilização externa
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Porque o mundo lá fora é bem diferente do Santuário... twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Civilização externa**_

I

Kanon olhava para o céu, impaciente. Onde estaria?! Já fazia uma semana que ele havia partido, e aquele era o oitavo dia. Já deveria ter voltado!!

- Porcaria de missão!!

Mesmo sendo Santo de Atena, não conseguia deixar de praguejar. Quase oito dias sem Saga! Após a volta deles à vida na Terra, o período mais longo sem o irmão que passara. E era difícil! Pois naqueles períodos nefastos em que vivera sem Saga, quando traíra ao Santuário anos antes, todas as demais coisas... aquilo já havia sido difícil demais; não sabia como suportara viver sem ele por todo aquele tempo, pois agora apenas oito dias o queimavam a alma de tal forma!

- Droga de missão!!

Havia treinado os aprendizes de forma quase apática neste dia; estava impaciente. Àquela hora já era de noite e ele ali, esperando e esperando. Começou a se mexer como se estivesse com bicho-carpinteiro. Deitou na cama. Tentou ler. Olhou a janela. Saiu à porta de casa. Nada! Nem comeu, por falta de vontade.

- Maldita missão!!

Apenas quando enfim sossegou e tentou dormitar um pouco foi que sentiu aquela presença conhecida, quente, semelhante à sua. Saltou da cama, afoito, e foi até ele, quase pulando em seu colo. Parecia que nem os cachorros fiéis eram daquela maneira...

- Saga!!

- Ei, Kanon...! Como passou esses dias aqui?!

O gêmeo mais moço apertou ao irmão nos braços quase até lhe esmagar. A muito custo o primogênito saiu do "torniquete" de Kanon, alegando precisar respirar.

- Un, Kanon! O que foi isso?!

- Saudades... aliás, até parece que não tem saudades minhas!

- Tenho... mas não a ponto de acabar com seus ossos!

O caçula sorriu, divertido.

- Não vai me dar um beijo?!

- Vou...

Saga então enlaçou ao gêmeo de forma muito mais delicada do que o próprio fizera consigo anteriormente, e o beijou na testa. Contrariado e indignado, Kanon replicou:

- O que é isso?! Beijinho insosso na testa?! Eu vou lhe mostrar o que é beijo de boas-vindas!!

E sem rodeios, Kanon tomou Saga pelo torso com um braço, com o outro abarcou sua nuca e beijou-o de maneira intensa nos lábios. Saga sentiu-se surpreso, até porque a porta estava ainda aberta e... Kanon começou a descer a mão para seus glúteos e apertou-os com intensidade, sem parar de beijar.

- Hun... Ka... Kanon!!

Com dificuldade conseguiu sair do enlace dele outra vez.

- Kanon!! Está maluco?! A porta está aberta!!

O gêmeo mais novo sorria, quase não tendo mais reservas sobre fazer aquele tipo de coisa na frente dos outros ou não. Afinal, desde que Atena aprovara¹... quem eram os outros pra reparar?!

- Está bem, senhor envergonhado... feche a porta, se a publicidade te incomoda!

Saga fechou a porta, porém não continuou nas carícias com o gêmeo. Foi até a banheira e decidiu tomar um banho, pois estava muito suado e empoeirado da rua...

- Ah, o Saga pensa tanto com a cabeça de cima... - reclamou Kanon, aborrecido ante aquilo.

- Alguém tem que fazer isso por aqui, não?! Pois você só pensa com a de baixo...

O ex-gerenal marina sorriu, tirando as roupas pra se banhar com o irmão.

- Kanon, Kanon... não quero transar agora não! Estou cansado e já vou deixar isso bem claro!

- Tá bom, maninho... eu também sei me controlar quando quero!!

E assim, ambos nus, na banheira, se abraçaram, Kanon de frente pra Saga, ajudando a banhar seu corpo, mas dessa vez sem ímpetos sexuais.

- Como foi de viagem?

- Normal. Um pouco cansativo no começo, mas depois consegui fazer tudo o que era necessário. É difícil interagir com a civilização externa!!

- Hum... por que, Saga?

- Outros hábitos, outros costumes... você nem imagina como somos diferentes aqui dentro!

- Claro, eu nunca saí... quer dizer, saí mas para um local semelhante... o Reino Marinho.

- Sim, eu entendo.

Até o fim do banho, conversaram sobre diversas coisas, e Kanon mal podia acreditar. Sabia delas de contatos distantes: automóveis, televisão, computadores, rádios, eletricidade... mas ouvir Saga falar sempre dava mais ânimo e um brilho especial a tudo.

O mais novo terminou o banho mais cedo do que o gêmeo. Saiu e deixou Saga ali, deitado na banheira, de "papo pro ar", descansando. Aproveitou que ele estava meio "desligado" e foi até as coisas dele bisbilhotar. Abriu a bolsa de viagem de Saga e encontrou muitas coisas a si estranhas: um cartão postal, uma câmera fotográfica digital, um celular descarregado e... umas coisinhas quadradinhas, estranhas. Pegou uma delas com a mão, e sentiu a textura. Era estranho, quase gelatinoso. Percebeu que havia outra coisa dentro, e que aquilo era apenas uma embalagem. Estava prestes a abrir, quando o gêmeo pareceu sair de seu torpor.

- Kanon..! Kanon!! Não pode ver coisa nova que já quer verificar?!

Saga saiu da banheira, nu, ainda molhado, ensopando o chão da casa.

- Calma, Saga!! Eu não vou quebrar nada, já sou bem grandinho!!

- Eu sei!! Mas já pensou se você pega essa câmera fotográfica e resolve fazer coisas malucas com ela?!

- Como tirar fotos de você pelado, dormindo de bunda pra cima...?

- Também!! Mas o mais perigoso é tirar fotos do Santuário e sair espalhando!! Somos um local secreto, pra todos os efeitos não existimos!!

- Tudo bem, Saga... sem problemas! Não vou tirar foto nenhuma, está bem?

- E... o que faz com isso na mão?!

- Ah... esses quadradinhos? Foram os objetos que não consegui identificar! O que são, Saga?

Uma onda de rubor assaltou o rosto de Saga. Kanon reparou na mesma hora:

- Ih... já vi pela sua cara que não é coisa boa, mano! Que é isso?!

- Bem... chamam isso... lá na dita "civilização externa"... de preservativo.

- "Preserva" o quê?!

- Preservativos.

- E pra que servem?

- Bom... se eu te contar você vai ficar com ciúmes.

- Ci-ciúmes?! Isso é algum presente dado por um enamorado?! Algum símbolo de amor?! De quê?! Saga, eu aqui com um puta fogo, uns puta duns hormônios que nunca consegui controlar direito, faço o maior esforço pra ficar fiel pra você, e você...!

- Não!! Não, escute.

- Por isso não quis sexo quando chegou!! Veio saciado de fora, hein?!

- NÃO, Kanon!! Não seja cabeça-dura!! Veja. Me deram isto porque me perguntaram se eu tinha parceiro amoroso.

- E...?

- E eu disse que sim! Você, claro! Então me deram, pra eu usar com ele.

- Usar... e... como se usa isso?! E pra que serve? Pra apimentar o sexo, é?

- Na verdade, o pessoal de lá usa pra duas finalidades: contracepção e prevenção de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis.

Aquilo soou como chinês para Kanon (já que grego ele falava desde criança). Contracepção?!

- Saga, isso é tão estranho... porque lá na Vila de Rodório, as mulheres ganham um filho por ano e ainda acham "imoral" gerar menos do que isso!

- Por isso eu te digo: eles são diferentes! Pra eles é muito caro criar um filho, por isso eles têm poucos... apenas um ou dois. E essa é uma das formas de contracepção.

- Eu lembro da nossa mãe... tão cobrada para ter um filho!

- Pois sim... e vieram dois!

- E, Saga... doenças? Dá pra pegar doenças fazendo sexo?!

- Dá, oras. A gente não pega porque... bem... você sabe.

- A gente é só um do outro. Mas com outros dá pra pegar?

- Claro que dá, Kanon. Há até doenças que matam! Credo, nem parece ser deste mundo!! Dessa até eu sabia!! E as revistinhas que você lia na adolescência, não diziam nada?!

- Não... eu só pegava as que informavam sobre coisas diferentes pra fazer na cama...

E, sorrindo, voltou a "atacar" Saga com beijos, mordiscadas e "agarros".

- Kanon, não, Kanon!! Eu já disse que hoje não estou com vontade!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Que droga, Saga!!

- Amanhã a gente tira o atraso.

Saga estava realmente estafado. Comeu apenas algumas frutas e um pão, e foi se deitar. Kanon decidiu fazer o mesmo, pois o treino e a espera pelo gêmeo o exauriram. Então ele comeu algo, secou o chão que Saga molhara ao sair do banho, se despiu e deitou-se bem junto ao corpo do gêmeo, estreitando-o contra si. Mesmo que ele não quisesse sexo... era tão bom tê-lo de volta! A sua respiração tépida, a sua pele, o toque de suas mãos... o macio dos seus cabelos...

Enroscou as pernas com as de Saga, abraçando-o por trás, e dormiu. Mas não conseguiu esquecer os tais "preservativos" tão cedo...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na fic "Desprezo", Kanon e Saga teriam seu amor aprovado por Atena pessoalmente... xD _

_Rssssss, Kanon ingênuo, tadinho! Não sabe o que é uma camisinha! _

_Vai ser uma shortfic, com apenas mais um ou dois capítulos. Uma diversãozinha, logo acaba! E em breve tem lemon! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	2. Chapter 2

II

Àquela manhã fresca e agradável de outono, os gêmeos acordaram praticamente juntos, o que era raro, pois Kanon geralmente tinha o sono mais pesado de manhã. Aquilo se dava por ele ter ficado ansioso em virtude da missão cumprida do gêmeo, e principalmente por causa... das coisinhas quadradinhas, os tais "preservativos".

Afinal, Saga lhe dissera _para quê_ serviam, mas não _como_ eram usados. E ele ficou imaginando... até sonhou com eles... e quando foi hora de acordar, apenas sentia vontade de matar sua curiosidade sobre aquilo. Porém o primogênito, como sempre, tinha deveres a cumprir... e ele também.

- Kanon, você tem de ir treinar os rapazes. Eu vou passar os relatórios na Sala de Atena e em seguida vou treinar aos meus aprendizes também. Avise-os que eu volto logo, sim?

- Sim...

O caçula respondia, mas olhava insistentemente para o corpo de Saga ainda desnudo. Quase nove dias sem fazer "aquilo"... e ele ali, nu, bancando o indiferente, mas não menos lindo...

Virou o rosto, consternado. Tinha de se controlar! Ora! Isso caía bem quando tinha 18 anos, quando era só hormônios! Mas hoje?! Não! Ele iria treinar os rapazes e esperaria pacientemente ao menos a hora do almoço chegar.

Enfim, vestiu-se de costas para Saga, ajeitou levemente os cabelos, lavou o rosto, comeu alguma fruta, escovou os dentes e saiu. Sem olhar para trás. Porque se olhasse... corria o risco de agarrar Saga ali mesmo, na soleira da porta!

Foi até os aprendizes e passou o que fariam àquele dia, além de avisar aos de Saga que o mesmo somente voltaria mais tarde. Enfim começou a supervisionar os rapazes, mas aqueles quadradinhos... aqueles coisinhas gelatinosas... o que seriam?! Saga nem havia deixado abrir!!

Por um instante quase se distraiu, quase deixando passar um erro básico de um dos meninos. Ainda bem que viu a tempo e o corrigiu...

No entanto, o resto do dia foi assim... ele tentando se concentrar e não conseguindo, ficando maluco, desligado por causa daquela coisa, daquela... daquela... hum... que seria? Daquela curiosidade, ainda mais apimentada pela abstinência! E de repente ficou com medo de "ficar duro" na frente dos aprendizes. Céus! Que vergonha não seria! Iam chamá-lo de pedófilo, que estava interessado nos meninos e não em ensiná-los... era melhor se conter!

Assim que deu a hora do intervalo para almoço, dispensou-os rapidamente e foi para casa, quase correndo. Não podia ficar excitado em público, não podia!! E ao pensar naquilo, automaticamente levando esta idéia para Saga, pensou que ele não havia vindo treinar os meninos dele ainda... será que o relatório fora assim tão longo?

Chegando em casa, lá estava o irmão, de costas, mexendo em suas coisas.

- Hum... Saga! Por que não foi treinar os garotos hoje?

- Ah... tive de explicar muitas coisas à Deusa. Na câmera fotográfica havia registros importantes que fiz. No celular, algumas gravações...

- E nos "preservativos"...

Kanon não resistiu. Não, porque ainda teriam duas horas pra voltar dos treinos, e aquilo não poderia fazer mal... só não pensou que Saga seria tão direto assim consigo, pois ele logo se virou para trás e o beijou de uma forma tão intensa, que os joelhos de Kanon tremeram e ele quase foi ao chão. O gêmeo, porém, tomou-o pelos braços e começou a tirar a sua blusa, enquanto dizia, entre um sussurro e outro:

- Hun... eu mal estava me aguentando, Kanon...! Sempre que durmo sem tesão, no dia seguinte ele vem em dobro logo pela manhã...! Mas vocâ sabe! Eu... tinha que cumprir os deveres, não é...? E eu gostaria muito... que eles lá em cima... não tenham percebido nada...

O mais jovem sorria, extasiado. Também entre beijos, lhe replicou:

- Pois então... estou à sua disposição, Saga!

Mais animado ainda, Saga continuou beijando Kanon enquanto ambos espalhavam as roupas pelo chão do quarto. Os corações de ambos batiam com força; eles respiravam com intensidade, e então Saga o deitou com paixão na cama, acariciando seu peito e seu abdômen, encaixando seus quadris nos dele, sentindo a ereção já forte embaixo das roupas de baixo.

- Hun... Saga...

Ainda entre gemidos e beijos intensos, eles ficaram totalmente nus, roçando as intimidades e colando os corpos um no outro. Kanon mordeu os lábios, tombando a cabeça para trás, doido, descontrolado, não agüentando mais o impasse pois afinal lá se iam nove dias de abstinência...

- Saga... vai... eu quero...!

Sorrindo, o gêmeo mais velho foi beijando-o pelo peito, pelo abdômen e emfim chegou "ali"... e lambeu devagar, chupando, entretendo-se na glande do gêmeo, sem a menor pressa. Pois até naquelas horas ele era muito racional...

O caçula gemia, sem mais se agüentar. Caso ele continuasse daquela forma, gozaria ainda nas preliminares...

- Uuuunnnn, Saga...! Saga! Vai, Saga...! Você... está acabando comigo...!

Ainda lento, o primogênito foi à virilha dele, depois à base do membro, e então para as bolas, não deixando nada disso fora do "crivo" dos seus lábios e de sua saliva. Quando enfim viu Kanon começar a lacrimejar de desejo, largou-o enfim, lambeu dois dedos dele mesmo, deitou de frente para Kanon de pernas abertas e introduziu um dedo úmido dentro de si próprio, indo e voltando.

- Saga...! Você... nem vai me deixar fazer o serviço...?

- Não...! Hoje sou eu, e somente eu, quem vai fazê-lo...

- Ahn, Saga...!

Após aquele dedo, Saga colocou mais um. Kanon teve de apertar o membro logo embaixo da glande, para aplacar a tensão, pois estava prestes a gozar. Depois, foi relaxando a mente e se controlando. "Afinal... a experiência ao menos me serve pra isto!", pensou ele, divertido.

Após se preparar com o terceiro dedo dentro de si próprio, se sentindo próprio para continuar, Saga foi para cima de Kanon, deitou-se nele e o beijou mais uma vez.

- Saga... o negócio lá... o...

-... preservativo? Pensa que eu me esqueci?

E então o mais velho retirou um daqueles famigerados "quadradinhos" de baixo do travesseiro onde Kanon deitava a cabeça. Ele o havia deixado ali antes do gêmeo chegar, para lhe fazer uma surpresa...

- Hum...! Está aí, hein?! Agora finalmente eu vou saber como se usa isto!

- Vai sim...

Porém, quando Saga ia abrir o pacotinho, Kanon falou consigo como se fosse uma criança implorando por um doce.

- Ah, Saga! Deixa eu abrir, vai! Deixa eu abrir isso, desde ontem estou nesta tensão! Deixa eu abrir, vai Saga, deixa!

-OK, você venceu! Abra, mas abra por aqui. Isso, aqui por cima.

Kanon, cheio de curiosidade, abriu. E viu, finalmente como era. Um círculo...? Sim, um círculo de borracha... ou ao menos parecia borracha.

- É úmido, Saga! Que é isso?

- É pra entrar melhor...

Kanon riu, extasiado.

- Então se fizer com isso, não precisa de lubrificação? Assim, como você me lamber, ou eu lamber você?

- Não...

- Mas ainda não sei como usa isso.

Saga pegou o preservativo das mãos do gêmeo e o colocou na ponta do pênis do parceiro, desenrolando-o devagarzinho ao longo do membro dele. No início, Kanon riu.

- Ahn, Saga...! Isso... isso aperta!

- Dói?

- Não...! Mas... faz cógecas! Aperta! É estranho!

Sara riu, e então terminou de colocar o estranho artefato no companheiro. Depois, retirou o ar da ponta, como haviam lhe explicado.

- É assim que funciona! Desconfiava eu que aquela "bolinha" não podia mesmo ser utilizada daquele modo!

- Pois é. Agora... é hora de usar, Kanon.

Saga então foi pra cima do gêmeo, sentando em seu baixo ventre e em seguida direcionando o membro "encapado" para dentro de si. Após o final do processo, Kanon o indagou outra vez.

- E então, Saga? O que achou disto?

- Entra mais fácil. Mas... parece que o seu "menino" é feito de borracha!

O mais novo riu, deliciado.

- Pois então! Mas é divertido... é diferente!

E então o mais velho começou a se mover em cima dele, devagar, para sentir mais aquele estranho e novo "contato", mas até por não sentir o membro em si, a pele, enfim, o roçar imediato, a si era estranho. Para tentar aumentar sua intimidade com Kanon, recostou-se sobre ele e aumentou o contato entre ambos os corpos. Assim que a tal "borracha" esquentou com o atrito, já não se tornou algo tão estranho assim.

Saga logo começou a se masturbar, pois havia segurado demais aquele desejo ao longo da manhã e do início da tarde e agora estava realmente desejoso de saciá-lo. Kanon, porém, o viu fazendo aquilo e se lembrou do que Saga dissera: de apenas ele fazer o serviço àquele dia...

- Hun... Saga... me deixe fazer ao menos essa parte do serviço agora! Por favor...!

- Está bem...! Aproveite... que estou bonzinho hoje... e disposto a te fazer esse gosto.

Saga tomou a mão de Kanon e a colocou em seu membro, porém não retirou a sua própria de cima, ajudando a fazer os movimentos. Ao contrário do que costumava fazer, Saga àquele dia gemia alto, apertando os quadris do gêmeo com ambas as coxas, parecendo completamente desfigurado pelo desejo. Kanon raramente o via daquela maneira... E como ele próprio estava terrivelmente excitado...

- Uunnnhhhh, Saga... eu... eu acho que... não aguento mais!

E explodiu em gozo, penetrando-o fundo e firme uma última vez. Porém, viu que àquela vez o sêmen ficara todo contido... na ponta daquele tal "preservativo".

Continuou masturbando Saga até ele enfim tremer-se todo e gemer alto de êxtase, derramando sua seiva nas mãos de Kanon, em uma quantidade que Kanon não lembrava de ter visto antes. Era muito...

Quando Saga enfim sentiu-se relaxar e deitou em cima dele, Kanon finalmente lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Hun... Saga, nunca te vi gozar tanto!!

- Nove dias, Kanon... isso daí é o acúmulo!

Kanon riu alto, e ficou pensando se havia gozado tanto assim também. Até que se lembrou de como estava "encapado" e em como Saga soubera colocar o tal negócio em si...

- Ei, Saga! Quem foi que te ensinou a colocar isso?! Sozinho você não aprendeu!!

- Lá vem o senhor ciumento de novo...

- Mas é verdade!! Te ensinaram praticando, ou não?!

- Kanon, veja o tanto que eu gozei. Se eu houvesse praticado, acha que ia sair tudo isso?!

- Não sei...! Mas mesmo que não tenha praticado. Como te falaram que era? Vai lá, dá uma chupada no pau dele, tira o negocinho pra fora, desenrola no pau, sobe em cima e rebola até gozar?! Como que falam nesse tipo de coisa com o meu Saga?!

- Ninguém falou!! Me entregaram um folheto junto, com explicações.

-... folheto? Fazem folheto pra isso lá?!

- Pior que fazem. E tinha versão em inglês, então consegui ler.

- Oras...

- Agora chega de ataque de ciúmes, Kanon. Precisamos tomar banho e comer, pois ainda tenho que ver os meninos!

- Oh, está bem... está bem!

Levantando-se devagar, Saga retirou o preservativo com cuidado do membro do gêmeo e deu um nó, jogando fora em seguida.

- Ainda essa... os criados vão saber!

- Vão nada, Kanon! Eles não sabem o que é isso.

Juntos, eles foram até a banheira se lavar e depois almoçar. Só não sabiam que à noite ainda haveria mais "brincadeiras" com os "negocinhos de borracha"...

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo que vem, o Saga que vai usar!

Beijos a todos e todas!


	3. Chapter 3

III

Rapidamente, os gêmeos tomaram um banho, trocando beijos rápidos para aplacar aquela vontade de ficar junto que ainda persistia. Em seguida, comeram e foram juntos, sorridentes, aos treinos. As pessoas em volta até estranhavam, pensando que almoço tão bom havia sido aquele pra pôr tal brilho nos olhos dos gêmeos...

Enfim eles chegaram aos rapazes. E os encararam de forma tão terna e paternal, que é como se fossem seus filhos de fato. E os treinaram com o pensamento nos quadradinhos... naqueles quadradinhos que quando usados, a eles foram tão curiosos!

Kanon, é claro, era o que mais se demonstrava dessa maneira. Sorria do nada, relembrava tudo aquilo... e ficava saboreando todos aqueles momentos novamente, como se os pudesse viver ali, ali mesmo, enquanto trabalhava. Quase podia sentir de novo aquele corpo junto do seu, aquele semblante tão desejoso... e pensou tanto nisso, que quando a noite começou a chegar, pensou que ia querer seu gêmeo de novo... mas e ele...? Ele, que no fim do dia ficava tão cansado?

Chegou em casa já de noite. Saga não estava lá...

- Atrasado? Será?

E foi quando ia acender as lamparinas que sentiu um abraço forte por trás...

- Un... Saga...! Até mesmo esconder o cosmo de mim você escondeu...!

- Sim... pois foi pra te fazer uma surpresa...

- Que danadinho você... e pior que nem costumava ser assim...!

E sem mais resistirem, ambos trocaram um beijo intenso e longo. Até mesmo Saga, que sempre se demonstrava tão controlado, estava completamente louco, resfolegando e tomando o corpo de Kanon com as mãos e os lábios.

- Hm, Kanon... se não se importar... eu gostaria que fosse na banheira...

- Pode ser... eu... eu não me importo... eu até gosto muito!

E assim, mal prestando atenção aos móveis e portanto esbarrando em quase tudo que encontravam no caminho, ainda em beijos e abraços ardentes, foram até a banheira. Kanon largou de Saga e passou a enchê-la, retirando aos poucos a sua própria roupa. Para sua surpresa, logo sentiu a mão ávida de Saga segurar em seu torso, para em seguida trazê-lo para perto de si. Kanon virou-se e viu... que ele, Saga, estava já completamente nu enquanto a si, Kanon, ainda faltava tirar as calças.

- Kanon...! - disse Saga, com uma voz quase fora de si.

- O que... o que foi?

- Eu... nunca pensei que um dia fosse dizer isso com tanta veemência, mas... eu estou morto de tesão...!

Os olhos azuis do primogênito quase saíam para fora das órbitas, bem como seus dedos tremiam levemente. O caçula nunca imaginou vê-lo dessa maneira!

- Está bem, Saga...! A gente começa logo então...

O mais velho então foi até uma cômoda que havia no banheiro e tirou mais uma das camisinhas. Kanon sorriu, deliciado, acabando de se despir enquanto o fazia.

- Então você gostou delas, hein...?

- Gostei... agora... agora você vai colocar em mim!

O caçula tomou o preservativo das mãos do gêmeo e, para provocá-lo, retirou-o bem devagar da embalagem. A seguir, abaixou-se e lambeu a base do membro do irmão, ainda lentamente, e o fez gemer de prazer. Depois, encaixou a pontinha no membro dele e foi desenrolando devagar, com cuidado para não manter ar algum dentro do preservativo... pois havia lido o tal folheto no finalzinho da hora do almoço, e viu que assim seria o mais indicado.

- Vai, Kanon...!

Vendo o gêmeo naquele estado, o mais novo quis se apoiar à borda da banheira e se posicionar para que ele viesse a si, porém se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao ver que o gêmeo o tomara com ambos os braços, suspendendo-o do chão e de encontro a seu corpo.

- Saga...! O que é isso?

- Algo diferente...! Agora vá, me ajude e se segure em mim.

Sorrindo da originalidade do irmão, Kanon o segurou nos ombros e foi, aos poucos, descendo os quadris no membro do amante. Realmente, entrava mais fácil... mas era algo quase "inorgânico" para Kanon, por causa da borracha. Mesmo assim, não deixou de ser divertido a si.

- Hum, Saga... vai mesmo querer fazer assim até o final da transa?

- Acha que eu não aguento oitenta e sete quilos?! Pois você vai ver!

E então o gêmeo mais velho segurou firme nas coxas de Kanon e o trouxe para mais perto de si, penetrando-o forte. O gêmeo mais novo gemeu de prazer.

- E agora, Kanon...? Acha que não sou capaz...?

- Hun... me desculpe por duvidar... você é capaz sim...!

Em seguida, já não aguentando mais, Saga o penetrou diversas vezes, já em ritmo rápido, arranhando as coxas de Kanon que segurava para dar sustentação à postura. O parceiro tentava ajudar, movendo os quadris em cima dele, mas quem realmente detinha maior controle sobre a situação era Saga.

Kanon, aproveitando que não precisava se concentrar muito nos movimentos, passou a beijar Saga nos ombros, no pescoço e no rosto. Enfim se beijaram ardorosamente na boca, sem interromper o ato, Saga tão louco que mordiscava levemente os lábios de Kanon durante o beijo.

Até que, quando chegaram perto do clímax, o que não demorou muito por causa do estado em que eles estavam, o mais velho mordeu o ombro do gêmeo mais novo, até mesmo arrancando algumas gotas de sangue. O caçula, que estava se masturbando enquanto o amante o penetrava, gemeu de dor mas logo sentir o prazer se misturar a ela, e ejaculou no abdômen dos dois.

Após o orgasmo, Saga pareceu voltar a si. Respirou fundo e olhou para aquela ferida que fizera com os dentes no ombro do parceiro...

- Kanon, eu o machuquei...!

- Não tem problema...! Eu sou forte.

- Eu não queria... é sério, eu não queria...!

- Tá tudo bem, Saga! Vive me dando pancadas muito mais fortes nos treinos pessoais e agora fica com essas?

- Treinos são treinos... eu não gosto de te machucar à toa.

E após dizer isso beijou suavemente a ferida do ombro dele, até mesmo ajudando a estancar o sangue dessa forma. Após isso, Kanon se desencaixou de Saga e foi até a banheira novamente. O mais velho retirou o preservativo e jogou fora dando um nó, como fizera com o outro. Todavia, não conseguiu se manter afastado do corpo de Kanon por muito tempo... assim que o gêmeo começou a se banhar, ele o abraçou por trás e começou a ajudá-lo no banho. O caçula, satisfeito e feliz, virou-se de frente e também ajudou a banhar o gêmeo.

Depois do banho completo, ambos voltaram a se beijar e a se abraçar, mesmo que o desejo sexual já houvesse sido saciado. Sentaram-se na banheira, Kanon com as costas encostadas na parede da mesma e Saga entre as pernas dele, continuando a se acariciar. Logo, porém, o sono tomou conta dos dois e ambos ficaram ali, enlaçados, sentados na banheira, Saga ainda entre as pernas de Kanon, aproveitando a companhia mútua numa carícia sem voz. Sem perceber, porém, ali mesmo adormeceram, com a banheira ainda cheia d'água.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saga abriu os olhos, devagar. Hum... substância aquosa? O que era aquilo?

- Água! - exclamou ele, assustado. Estava dentro da banheira, a mesma com água turva de sabonete e espuma já dissolvida. Kanon estava dormindo a sono solto, a boca meio aberta, os braços moles e inertes ainda abraçados ao corpo de Saga.

O mais velho dos gêmeos saiu da banheira e foi verificar que horas eram. Tomou aquele mesmo celular que trouxera da missão, com o qual ele ainda não sabia o que fazer após passar as mensagens para Atena, e verificou a hora instantaneamente. Eram três e quinze da manhã!

- Céus! Dormimos dentro da banheira! Meus dedos até mesmo estão enrugados!

Após isso, foi acordar Kanon. O gêmeo acordou a contragosto e riu divertido daquilo.

- Dormir na banheira é fresquinho nesse calor, Saga! Não leve a mal!

Ambos se enxugaram e foram dormir, nus mesmo, na cama. Após olhar para a cômoda onde guardara os preservativos, no entanto, Saga começou a refletir...

- Sabe de uma coisa, Kanon?

- O que?

- Pode até ter sido bom usar os tais preservativos. Mas... você não acha isso um desperdício?

- Por que...?

- A finalidade principal deles não é diversão, e sim contracepção e evitar doenças. Nós dois estamos imunes a isso! Primeiro, que não temos nenhuma doença, eu e você. E se só transamos um com o outro, é impossível pegarmos. E a contracepção... bem, nada a declarar. Homens não engravidam. Então...

- Você quer dar esses que sobraram pra alguém que realmente precise?

- Sim. Sabe, não é justo usar inutilmente o que poderia ser útil a outrem.

- Que saco, Saga! Foi tão legal! Guarde ao menos mais umas duas ou três...

- Mas que coisa, Kanon! Não seja egoísta!

- Hum! - resmungou o gêmeo mais novo, virando para o lado e dormindo logo após, seguido por Saga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, à hora do almoço, após os treinos Kanon não encontrou Saga em casa. Resolveu procura-lo e, instintivamente, foi até a vila de Rodório e o encontrou conversando com uma aldeã. Parecia ser nova, mas tinha o semblante muito cansado e envelhecido pelas circunstâncias da vida. Escondeu-se atrás de um barril que havia ali perto, para escutar o que seu gêmeo dizia sem ser visto.

- Como vai, senhora Aegla?

- Vou indo, senhor Saga... vou indo.

- O que há de errado em sua vida?

"Saga... sempre altruísta!", pensou Kanon, o qual se esforçava para esconder o cosmo.

- Não há nada de tão errado. A rotina é que é cansativa... não há como não ser; sou casada há oito anos, tenho sete filhos... é um por ano, senhor Saga!

O gêmeo mais velho se viu pensativo ao ouvir aquilo.

- E você, pelo que vejo, está grávida novamente...

- Sim! Oh, até o fim de meus dias férteis será assim! E o senhor me perdoe se não se deve falar de uma coisa dessas com um Santo de Ouro, mas... meu marido não se segura! Ele sabe que temos crianças demais, que não temos condições para ter filhos... mas não pára de me procurar!

- Ora, Aegla. Então eu acho que posso ajudá-la!

- Pode...? Como, senhor, se me permite perguntar?

- Veja.

E Saga fez exatamente o que Kanon esperava que ele faria: entregou uma pequena sacola a ela com os tais "preservativos" que haviam sobrado.

- O que... o que é isso, senhor Saga?!

- Veja. Este folheto lhe explicará tudo. É feito para evitar filhos.

- Mas... não será isto imoral, senhor Saga? Não trazer ao mundo os filhos que Deus manda...?

- Não, Aegla. Se fosse, seria pecado manipular até mesmo as colheitas. Que são as colheitas, além dos nascimentos de plantas?

- Se o senhor diz...

- Sim, não há problema. Agora preciso ir! Até outro dia, Aegla!

E assim ele saiu, deixando a mulher perplexa com aqueles novos instrumentos. Mas mais perplexo ficou Kanon, que assim que Aegla entrou para casa saiu detrás do barril e foi atrás do gêmeo.

- Ei, Saga!! Ei!! Entregou todo o nosso tesouro praquela aldeã, foi? Ela vai usar tudo aquilo com o marido?!

- Ora, ora!! Se não é o senhor espião! O que anda fazendo pra vigiar todos os meus passos?!

- Só queria saber que fim daria àquelas coisas tão divertidas! E aí, acha que serão úteis para ela?

- Claro! Viu só que abatida? Se está assim agora, imagine se continuar parindo um por ano até chegar na menopausa!

- É verdade. Mas... o folheto! Estava em inglês! Essa mulher sabe inglês?

- Eu traduzi para o grego enquanto os meninos treinavam. Sabe como é, eu sabia que deveria entregar a alguém que provavelmente só lê em grego...

- Que pena... não vamos usar mais aquilo!!

- Bem... pode ser que sim...

- Pode?! Você guardou alguma em casa, foi?! Seguiu o pedido que te fiz antes de dormirmos?!

- Não. Mas sabe... a missão... tem uma segunda parte de relatório que ainda preciso fazer. E nessa segunda parte... posso buscar mais deles. Afinal, pensando bem... se divertir com alguns não será tão pecado assim.

E sorrindo, ambos foram aos campos de treinamento dos rapazes, já pensando em como fariam quando tivessem novos preservativos em mãos...

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais uma missão cumprida! Próxima fic vai ser de humor "ecchi" parecida com essa! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
